Dangerous Times
by SoaringEagle11
Summary: (This story follows Fighting For My Life and New Discoveries.) The rest of A-squad has escaped from prison and seek revenge on Charlie for rejoining SPD again, under the position of B-squad Yellow Ranger. But what is their true purpose for their new grudge? It's up to Sydney Drew and the rest of her team to figure out what A-squad's true aim is- before someone is killed.
1. Chapter 1

"So, what should we do for dinner tonight?" Sydney asked Charlie, her eyes glittering. The new B-squad Yellow Ranger, in place of Z, laughed as she tried to think of an answer. "Something that's not Piggy's Cafe."

"When have we ever had that?"

"Never."

"Exactly." The two of them burst into laughter.

"But seriously, what should we do?"

Syd shrugged. "Let's just go somewhere in town."

"Okay."

The duo of Rangers held hands as they walked toward where their new sparring match was about to begin. Each of them were put into pairs in different arenas: Cruger and Bridge, Charlie and Jack, Sam and Syd. Sam had decided to come back and stay in the past. Kat started to count off the moments toward when the exercise would begin.

"And go!" she shouted.

"SPD, emergency!" Both Jack and Charlie morphed, ready to fight.

"I'm not going to let you beat me!" the Red Ranger spat, his hand on his Delta Max Striker. "I haven't forgotten how you betrayed SPD. You're still nobody to me."

"Now, don't do anything rash," Charlie snapped, but Jack was already in the air. He thrust out his foot and kicked her in the chest. She retaliated immediately, unleashing flurries of different attacks at him. Miraculously, he avoided all of them, slipping away and sweeping her feet out from under her, causing her to crash to the ground and demorph. She lay there, breathing hard, when, all of a sudden, Jack grabbed her and threw her against the side of the arena as hard as he could. Jack was the strongest on the team, so his assault knocked her unconscious completely, blood trickling from a cut in her forehead and from the left side of her mouth.

"Time out!" Kat cried. She left her post at the computer simulation and ran inside the ring, stopping Jack from getting near Charlie again. "You're just sparring! What the hell is wrong with you?"

The rest of the Rangers gasped as they entered that area as well, all demorphing. No one had ever heard Kat curse in their lifetime, or even say anything close to it. Syd matched over to Jack.

"What is wrong with you?" she snarled. "She's your teammate now, don't act like you're fighting Gruumm again."

"I don't care. I am her leader. Do what you like with her, but your girlfriend may not be safe here for long," he muttered.

Sydney gulped, unsure of what he meant by that, but she shook the thoughts away and ran over beside Kat. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," the Felid replied. "She could have gotten a concussion from that hit though, so she may have to stay in the hospital wing overnight."

"Can I stay with her?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Sydney tossed and turned in her bed all night. She was still scared for Charlie, especially with what had happened so soon before. Eventually, her eyes closed and she tried to sleep.

 _She and Charlie were walking together in the city, along with the rest of the team, ready to battle Gruumm and Broodwing for the last time. Bridge, Jack, Cruger, and Sam darted into battle, swarmed by millions of Troobians. Charlie raced toward Broodwing and Gruumm and began fighting and Syd tried to follow her, but was blocked by many Orangeheads and Krybots. Her eyes darted toward her girlfriend helplessly, noticing that she was no match for both of them. Charlie screamed as Gruumm and Broodwing blasted her in the chest multiple times. Bridge was taken down by a number of aliens. Krybots swarmed over Cruger. Blasts of fire shot from all directions, taking out most of the Rangers and the rest of SPD. Syd could only watch helplessly as Cruger, then Bridge, followed with Sam and Jack, were defeated and killed. But the last sound that echoed in her head was the final cry of the one she loved, as Charlie was slaughtered and lay lifeless on the ground, her glazed eyes staring straight at the Pink Ranger..._

Syd gasped as she sat up in bed, her body slick with sweat and tears pouring down her face. It was nearly light outside. She knew that no one could usually die from a concussion, but her nightmare had told her that the worries were still alive. Because of the fact that Charlie's previous injuries hadn't completely healed, it had been known that anything like that could put her in danger again. It had been Kat's idea to try to put her through the training seminar, but she had the urge to blame both her and Jack for what happened. Unable and unwilling to go back to sleep, she wriggled out of her pajamas and slipped into her SPD uniform. Then she stumbled out of her room down toward the control center. Bridge met her halfway.

"Hey, Syd. How are you holding up?" He put an arm around her as they continued to move on.

"Fine."

"Just so you know, I have nothing against Charlie. I do not wish to hurt her. But I must warn you that I don't believe Jack is the same. He was on the side of Sky and Z and he won't thank you and your girlfriend for landing them in prison."

Sydney shrugged. "So? They had it coming to them for attacking her."

"But I don't want either of you to get hurt defending each other."

"I don't care if I get hurt protecting her. I just don't want her to be injured."

"It's a little too late for that, but she'll bounce back."

"Meh." Syd walked ahead of him and entered the control room. Kat and Cruger were waiting for her.

"You may want to know," Kat said stiffly, "that Charlie is feeling much better and will be out of the hospital today. I am giving you permission to see her."

"Thank you, Kat."

 **)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Charlie?" Syd called as she opened the door to the hospital room for the third time that month. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Surprisingly, the newly instated Yellow Ranger was walking normally again and she seemed as strong as she could be. She moved over to Syd and hugged her. "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine." She rubbed her hands over Charlie's body. "How are your previous injuries doing?"

The other girl flinched as Syd's hand touched her back. "Better, but they're still a bit sore."

"Good. Let's go."

The Rangers intertwined hands as they exited the room. And that's when their morphers began vibrating.

"Rangers!" Cruger's voice yelled in their ears. "There is a criminal attack downtown. Cadet Drew, Cadet Myers, Cadet Landors, please investigate."

Syd glanced at Charlie. "Are you up for this?"

"You bet."

Jack met up with the girls by an old abandoned building, which was the center of the coordinates Commander Cruger had given them. But no one was there.

"I don't see any-" Charlie began. However, her sentence was stopped in the middle and Jack and Syd turned expectantly to hear the rest of what she had to say.

But she had disappeared.

"Charlie?" they exclaimed in unison. "Where did you go?"

"She's with me," a voice snarled behind them and too late did they turn, for an immense weight crashed against them, pushing both Jack and Sydney to the ground.

"Hey!" Syd snapped as she looked up. A massive amount of iron and steel towered above them in the shape of a cat standing on its hind legs.

"Who the heck are you?" Jack growled. "And what have you done with Charlie?" He had thought about what he'd done to her before and realized that the former A-squad Ranger could possibly be trusted.

"I am the third most wanted criminal in the galaxy, Capati!"

"What have you done with our friend?"

"Oh, she's safe... in the grip of destruction!" Capati gestured to the top of the old building. On the top floor, the windows were closed, but red lights flashed from inside. "She is being ripped apart in there, but will only be spared if SPD surrenders to me!"

"Great, another alien who wants to take over SPD and destroy the world," Syd mumbled angrily. Then she raised her voice. "Let Charlie go!"

Capati refused and the Rangers began to battle. However, it was astonishing how easy it was for the two Rangers to defeat and capture him in a containment card.

"Let's get up to the top of that building," Syd breathed. "I just hope we'll get there in time."

But when they got to their destination, the most shocking surprise greeted them. Charlie was laying flat on her back on the floor with a terrified look on her face. A girl with shoulder-length black hair was straddling her waist, holding a huge sword that was buried in the side of the other girl's chest. Three other men surrounded the pair, but as the B-squad Rangers smashed the window and leaped inside, they turned toward her, as did the girl stabbing Charlie. Syd and Jack gasped.

"It- it can't be," Syd stammered.

"That's right." The man wearing a green uniform smiled slyly. "A-squad has returned."

"They want revenge on me for joining SPD!" Charlie cried. She attempted to push the dark-haired girl off of her, which didn't go well on account of the weapon still interred in her body. "Rachel, let go!"

"Cliff, Beevor, Ivan, don't let them near me!" the one called Rachel snapped. "She will pay for betraying our team!"

"Get away from her!" Syd roared.

"Never!"

The Pink B-squad Ranger darted toward her girlfriend, but Beevor raced in front of her, swiftly grasping her arm and flipping her over.

"Syd!" Jack tried to come to her rescue, but was soon occupied by Cliff and Ivan.

"Don't even try to stop me." Syd got to her feet and in the space of 5 minutes, Beevor was the one groaning in pain on the floor.

Now she just had Rachel to contend with. But the girl had stabbed the sword deep into her victim and Charlie was arching her back and screaming in agony. Syd was terrified of accidentally hurting her more, but she knew she had to do it. She charged toward the Pink A-squad Ranger, the element of speed being all she was dependent upon. But Rachel was too good. As Syd got closer, she thrust Charlie away from her and swiped a clean slice with the sword, aiming for her attacker's legs. Syd barely jumped in time and that distraction was enough for Rachel to drag Charlie over to Beevor and Cliff, while Ivan fought with Jack and Rachel faced off with the B-squad Pink Ranger.

"Sydney!" Charlie cried, trying to escape the A-squad Blue and Green Rangers. Cliff grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her as Rachel threw the sword towards Beevor and he placed it at her throat.

"Don't call again," he growled. "You deserve all you get for what you did to us."

"If you decided to join SPD too, it'd be a better decision for everyone!"

Beevor pressed the weapon harder, creating a small cut in her neck. Syd and Jack could only watch helplessly as Rachel and Ivan pinned them to the floor.

"We're coming, guys!" One of the other windows was smashed and the the Green B-squad Ranger and Shadow Ranger stepped into the room, instantly running toward Jack and Syd. They managed to take them by surprise and Syd immediately got her feet as Cruger wrestled Rachel away.

"I'm coming, Charlie!" She dived toward Beevor, but he and Cliff simultaneously dodged away, pushing the saber harder into Charlie's neck. This was too much for her, but the more she struggled, the more the blade cut through her and the more she couldn't breathe.

"Let me go!" Charlie screamed. Her neck was bleeding heavily and her eyes watered in pain. Syd charged again and this time, she managed to tear Ivan away. He spun out of her grip, eyes blazing with hate. Realizing that he was next, Beevor released his captive, somersaulting away to help Ivan. The second Charlie was free, Syd sped over to her, falling to her knees beside her. The Yellow Ranger had closed her eyes as pain shot through her body.

"Charlie, come on." Syd swung one of the girl's arms over her shoulder. "Jack, Bridge, Commander we need to get her back to the SPD base!"

Jack finally noticed them and ran over to help the Pink Ranger. "Agreed."

"I just can't believe that the rest of A-squad escaped. Those cells are foolproof!"

"Not for them, apparently," Bridge muttered as he and Cruger went to help as well. "Let's get her to the infirmary and figure out what their purpose is for escaping and how we can contain them once again."


	2. Chapter 2

Isinia growled quietly to herself as she plodded down the long hallways of SPD. She had just heard about Charlie Myers becoming the new B-squad Yellow Ranger after the previous one, along with Sky Tate, had been landed in prison and had to see it herself. However, after she had seen it, the fact had reached her ears that the new Ranger had been injured by her own previous team.

"I can't believe that A-squad has escaped," she sighed as she stopped and placed a paw on the door of the infirmary, opening it slightly. "How did it happen?"

"DC is investigating it now," a small voice called from inside. Isinia blinked. Was that Charlie?

Indeed it was, as she found out when she entered the room. The female dog alien gasped as she saw the new condition of the Yellow Ranger. Had the four A-squad Rangers really hurt her that badly?

"Isinia?" Charlie sniffed as she sat up in bed. "I thought you were..."

"Long story. I'll explain later."

Isinia edged toward the shivering girl and Charlie flinched.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I believe that you really wanted to be good."

"Well..." Charlie threw her sheets off and swung her legs over the side of her bed. The stitches snaking across her neck and legs gave her a somewhat menacing appearance, but Isinia steeled herself, her eyes quickly adjusting to the bandages and gauze wrapped around parts of Charlie's body.

"Do you know why A-squad broke out of their prison and attacked now?" she managed to say. "If they could break out of their cells, why hadn't they gone after you before?"

Charlie shrugged. "That's what the Commander is looking for answers about. But once I'm well enough, I will help him too." She took a deep breath. "I am going to face them head-on."

Isinia gulped. "But... you know what they did to you before. Because they didn't succeed in killing you, they may be more savage in their next attempt."

"I am aware of that, thank you."

"Charlie, you can't possibly think you can hold your own against all four of them?" A sudden cry came from the doorway, where Sydney Drew had come in, a horrified expression on her face. "Just Rachel herself nearly destroyed you! If you add the other three into the mix..."

Charlie's eyes flashed. "I get it, okay? But no one knows them like I do. Once I get permission from Cruger, they will be gone. If I kill myself in the process, so be it. I'd deserve it anyway for what I did to SPD."

"Charlie!" Syd moved closer to her, both hands clenched into fists. "Stop doing this to yourself. Put the past behind you and focus on the present."

"You don't understand. It's not that simple."

Silence reigned uncomfortably in the air as Charlie stepped onto the floor and tried to stand, barely managing it.

"I can hold my own for now," she snapped at Syd and Isinia. "Can you please leave?"

"Are you sure?" Isinia tilted her head to the side. "You can barely walk."

Just then, Kat Manx burst through the door behind them, nearly slamming into Syd. Her hair was ruffled and her green eyes were wild. Behind her, the alarms began blaring.

"What's going on?" Isinia, Syd, and Charlie asked at the same time.

"Intruders have entered the SPD base!" Kat exclaimed breathlessly. "Isinia, Cruger needs you, and Syd, you must join the rest of your team to search for them."

The Pink Ranger turned towards Charlie one last time. "Hide somewhere if they get this far. We'll lock the doors."

She blinked gratefully at her. "I will. Thank you."

Then the others left.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

At last, Sydney finally found Jack, Bridge, and Sam in the Space Patrol Delta control room. They were staring intently at the screens showing the footage from surveillance cameras all around the base. What could clearly be seen was random black shadows darting through each of the hall and corridors.

"Guys, come on!" Syd cried impatiently. "Don't just use the cameras. We have to search SPD; this could be the A-squad!"

At the mention of A-squad, the other Rangers turned toward her with worried expressions, even Sam, who she was still getting used to seeing without his Omega uniform on.

"Do you really think it is?" Bridge asked.

"Who else? Besides them, there's no one else that cunning, except for Broodwing, and he's gone."

"Regardless," Sam added, "we still have to check. Come on." He allowed Syd to lead them out and then they split up.

Jack tore anxiously down the SPD halls, hurriedly attempting to find the invaders. Bridge was slower, but just as determined and agile, and the same was with Sam. But Syd... she knew in her heart that this was A-squad trying to find Charlie. If they did discover her, which probably wouldn't take long, who knows what they'd do to her? The Pink Ranger changed direction and shot back toward her girlfriend's room. The control room was on the other side of SPD and she was panicking with every step. Her energy was running out and by the time she got there, she was overwhelmed with fear.

She pushed open the door. Charlie was not there, though Syd had expected her to be in the storage room if trouble came. She raced over to it and smashed the door aside.

The room was dark and Sydney could so far see nothing. However, when she switched on the light, she heard footsteps behind her. There was no time to react before she felt something pushing on her waist and fell as pain zapped through her body. A cry broke from ahead of her, and she instantly stood up. Something crashed against the metal scaffolding beside her and it began to fall. All of a sudden, Charlie threw herself toward her and pushed her away as she, Syd, and the scaffolding crashed to the ground, with the Yellow Ranger almost completely crushed.

"Charlie!" Syd screamed. She ran and pulled it off, but then Charlie disappeared and she turned to see the angry form of Ivan dragging her girlfriend back. "Let go of her!"

"I wouldn't come near me if I were you," he warned. "Rachel, Cliff, and Beevor are here and we will not hesitate to slit her throat if you come any closer."

The Green A-squad Ranger appeared behind him, holding a huge knife and brandishing it harshly. Charlie growled and tried to break free from her captor's grip, but as soon as she did, Cliff tackled her and tried to stab her. Syd attempted to push him off, but it made no difference. The blade sank deep into Charlie's arm and she screamed in pain as an earsplitting crack echoed through the air.

"Get away from her!" Something inside Syd finally snapped and she ripped the smirking intruder away from the other girl, yanking the knife out of his hand.

"EVERYONE STOP!" The eyes of Charlie, Syd, and Cliff turned toward the doorway of the storage closet, where Rachel was standing with a scared look on her face and tears rolling down her face.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" she shouted, glaring at Cliff. "I don't want to live a life of killing any longer!"

"Fine," Cliff replied. "But first help me kill her!"

"I meant that I'm stopping now," she snapped. "Release Charlie."

"Never!" He grabbed the knife from Syd's hand and forgetting all about Charlie for a moment, stood up and leaped toward her.

"How dare you betray us!" he yelled. Rachel had no time to move before Cliff landed on top of her and stabbed the giant weapon into her chest. She gasped as her body went limp and collapsed on the floor, half-hidden in the shadow. Cliff drew away, his face wild.

"Rachel!" With blood dripping from her arm, Charlie gritted her teeth as she pulled herself up and dashed over to her. "Cliff, what have you done?"

"You should be happy; she nearly killed you the first time."

"But I know she's not evil and that she'd eventually become better. However, I never thought she'd die after admitting it!"

"Charlie..." Rachel murmured, coughing violently for a moment. "I'm sorry about what I did to you before. They corrupted me when we escaped and I never should have let them. We were always friends and if you wanted to change, I should have changed with you. I'm really sorry..."

Charlie grasped the hilt of the dagger and wrenched it from the Ranger's chest. Rachel arched her back and cried out.

"Rachel... I forgive you."

"Thank you... so much." Charlie slipped her non-bleeding arm under Rachel's head and dragged her closer.

"I- I shouldn't be letting you die like this."

"Bring down Cliff, Ivan, and Beevor for me, Charlie. That's all I can ask for."

"I will, but you need to hold on; we can save you."

 _Come on, Rachel, please don't die._

Tears fell from Charlie's eyes as she caressed her injured friend. She hadn't wanted it to happen like this. But she also knew that the Green Ranger now behind her was planning on sending her to a very painful death. Attempting to take advantage of her distraction, Cliff took up the knife again and this time aimed for a new target, slashing at her neck. Fortunately, Charlie saw it coming and dropped Rachel as she dodged out of the way. The blade pierced into the floor. Sydney growled and sprang onto his back as he straightened up. Letting out a howl of rage, he threw her off and she tore the dagger out of his hand as she flew back. Cliff's attention turned toward her now, giving Charlie enough time to drag Rachel completely into the light of the medical room. He charged, expertly grasping her left ankle and twisting it so she couldn't get away. Syd fought back, but stopped as pain shot through her.

 _What am I doing?_ she thought. _My self-appointed mission is to protect Charlie. I'm not just going to give up like this!_ A loud roar broke from her and with all her strength, she rose up and tossed Cliff away. Agony swept through her ankle; she knew it was broken, but didn't care. Putting most of her weight on her good ankle, she followed up her previous attack by pinning him to the wall as hard as she could.

"Do you really think you can hold me?" Cliff mocked. "I am the strongest member of my team, but if you let me go yourself, I may consider not killing you or Charlie."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" she snapped back. "You'll kill her regardless."

"You're right," he laughed.

"And I am not going to let that happen!"

"It will happen whether you let it or not. So I suggest you let me do it without having to kill you as well."

"No way!"

"Very well then." Cliff flipped around and shoved her to the floor, his weight making it impossible for her to stand up again. Sydney braced herself for the inevitable.

"A-squad Rangers Blue, Green, and Yellow, you are under arrest!"

Cliff and Syd looked toward the doorway and noticed that under cover, Beevor and Ivan had tried to attack Charlie. But fortunately, the other B-squad Rangers had come through and saved her. Cruger was now holding out his morpher with a grim look on his face and Charlie had collapsed on her knees beside Rachel, more tears flowing from her eyes as she explained what had happened to her.

"Cruger, can you save her?" she wailed, compressing her hands against Rachel's bleeding chest.

The Commander sighed. "We will do our best, Cadet Myers."

Cliff stood up, so Syd was able to crawl out from under him, her left leg trailing uselessly behind her. He stared at the Commander and at the rest of his team.

"I will never surrender," he snarled. "Kat accidentally caused a malfunction on our cell codes, so we were able to corrupt the codes and escape."

 _So this is all Kat's fault?_ Syd thought. _Wait, she couldn't have done it on purpose; Kat's one of the most loyal people I know._ But Charlie didn't seem to be thinking as clearly.

"Kat, you did this?" The cat alien shrank back as Charlie stood up and started shouting at her. "If you hadn't done this, Rachel wouldn't have been corrupted, I wouldn't have ended up in the hospital, and she wouldn't be dying right in front of me! She's my best friend!"

"Charlie, it wasn't her fault!" Syd snapped. "It was an accident! You're not thinking straight right now; don't do anything you'll regret."

But she had nearly passed into insanity. Kat bared her fangs as the Yellow Ranger glared at her and advanced. Using her exceptional agility, she darted out of the door and as Charlie tried to follow, the Felid slammed the door and she crashed against it.

Sam and Bridge had been holding down the surprised Beevor and Ivan, while Jack and Cruger went for Cliff. But he was too nimble for even Cruger to catch and smashed open the window, leaping out before anyone could contain him. Bridge was momentarily distracted by the escape, which gave Ivan time to overpower him and escape behind his comrade. Rather than chase his former captive, Bridge moved to help Sam keep Beevor from following.

"Cadet Myers, are you okay?" Cruger asked as he moved over to Charlie, who was laying unconscious on the floor, blood still leaking out of her arm, while Jack ran to help Syd. He put an arm around her to help her walk and she grimaced in pain as he helped her over to the bed next to Charlie's. She groaned as she lay on the pillow and Jack began to inspect her ankle. Her eyes followed Charlie as she got up and then went to Cruger as he lifted Rachel into his arms and exited the room.

"I hope she'll be okay," Charlie murmured, nearly on the verge of tears as she lay down on her bed and clasped a hand against her arm. "We've known each other since we were kids. I- I love her like a sister and I don't want her to die."

Syd reached over to her girlfriend and stroked her hair. "Don't worry. I can't promise you anything, but I can only hope that everything tomorrow will be okay. I love you, Charlie."


End file.
